


When the day met the night

by thesassiestangel



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010), tangled the series
Genre: F/F, Gay yearning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23893018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesassiestangel/pseuds/thesassiestangel
Summary: Cass thought the only thing she wanted was to be captain of the guard. She had learned at a young age that as the daughter of the current captain of the guard, it was going to be an upward battle. It had taken her years of cajoling her father to even allow her to train with the other prospective guards. She was way ahead of them in terms of skill, as she had been learning the ways of the sword since she was only a few years old, but her father didn’t know that. Well, he knew she had been training, but he didn’t know she was any good.Now that she was 18, she figured it was finally time for her to become a guard for her beloved kingdom. She begged and pleaded with her father, but it wasn’t until the lost princess was returned that he truly considered allowing her to do so – in return for being the princess’s lady in waiting. Cass had agreed to the conditions before she properly registered them, but she knew she would do whatever it took to earn her place in her home.
Relationships: Cassandra/Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled)
Kudos: 23





	When the day met the night

Cass was sprinting through the castle – she had been out training on her own and lost track of the time. She had to make it home before her father if she didn’t want to immediately lose all the freedom she had only just gained, and his shift should have finished a few minutes ago. She was barely paying attention to where she was running, so it’s unsurprising that when she rounded the next corner, she crashed into someone, and they both fell to the floor.  
“Hey, watch where you’re going!” the man said as he picked himself off the floor.  
Usually Cass would have a snide comment for him, but she was in a rush and didn’t want to start an argument, so she apologized. She had started to walk away when a nearby door opened and a young woman entered the hall. “Eugene? What’s going on, is everything okay?” she asked, going up to the man to give him a kiss on the cheek.  
Eugene… why did that name sound familiar?  
“It’s not a big deal Rapunzel, this person just suddenly came crashing into me with no warning.” The man – Eugene – glared at her. She didn’t really notice his glare though, as she was too busy staring at the girl. She knew the name Rapunzel – that was the lost princess.  
“Are you okay miss?” the princess asked her. Her. Cass was too dumbfounded to do anything for a moment, as she was still processing that this was the princess.  
“Oh, uh yeah. I’m fine. Sorry about that, I was in a rush to get home…” Just then her dad appeared.  
“There you are, Cass! I see you’ve met the princess… and Eugene.” Her father did not look happy to see the princess’s boyfriend. This was unsurprising, considering the former thief’s reputation. He gave them both a nod, before putting a hand on Cass’s shoulder to steer her down the hall. “Come on, it’s time to get home and start on dinner. It’s already late.” Cass glanced at the princess, trying to hide a blush, as they passed. She wondered absently how Eugene had managed to win the heart of such a beautiful woman; he didn’t seem to have much in the way of looks, so she assumed he must have a charming personality. Cass was a little doubtful of that, given their interaction when she ran into him, but maybe that was just an off day for him. From everything she had heard about the strong, free-spirited princess, Cass knew that she deserved someone amazing.  
“So it’s a good thing you met the princess finally, because I have a proposition for you,” the captain said to his daughter.  
Cass raised an eyebrow at him. This could be… interesting.  
“I know you’ve been begging me to join the guard, and that you think you’re ready-“  
“I am ready!” Cass had meant to hold her tongue, but her father’s comment bothered her. She had worked so hard to earn this. She knew she was ready, even if her father didn’t believe her.  
The captain glared at her, and Cass immediately closed bit her lip, regret clouding her face. “As I was saying, you think you’re ready, and I’m reluctant to allow you anywhere near the dangers of being a guard. However, I might be willing to give you a chance, if you can be Princess Rapunzel’s new lady in waiting. These duties would of course need to be completed before you can do anything with the other guards, but…”  
Cass cut him off, an excited look in her eye. “Of course! I’d do anything to be a guard, whatever you need from me. Thank you thank you thank you!!!”  
“That’s what I thought. Your first day as the new lady in waiting is tomorrow. Good luck – the princess has already scared off three others. They say she’s rather… energetic.”  
Cass wasn’t really listening at this point, she was too happy to finally be reaching her dream to care about any of the other logistics yet. Cass cound handle herself pretty well, how hard could it truly be to manage a princess? She’d just have to help with some small tasks, like getting her ready in the morning, and then she’d be free to work as a guard. It sounded like a dream, and that definitely had nothing to do with the fluttery feeling Cass had gotten in her stomach when she first laid eyes on the princess.

**Author's Note:**

> so yeah, this idea just kinda came to me when i was trying to fall asleep one night. no idea where it's going, but i'll try to post updates....semi-regularly i guess. there probably won't be any warnings, but i'll update that if it changes. please comment if you enjoy!


End file.
